Harry Potter and the Half Blood Princess
by Sirius-Black-babe
Summary: It's Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts. This is a continuation of the last book.
1. At the Dursley's

Harry awoke from a very pleasant sleep a week into the holidays. He had had a very nice week. His aunt and uncle didn't dare do anything to make Harry send word to Lupin, Moody, Tonks, or Mr. Weasley.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley hated anything or anyone that had to do with Harry's world. They thought it was ridiculous. When Harry had arrived at the Dursley's they tried to hide that Harry was magic until Hagrid, the groundskeeper at Hogwarts, showed up and told him about it. Harry had gotten loads of letters but his aunt and uncle didn't let him have them. After Harry found out they let him send and receive letters. They didn't like it very much but they had no other chose.Mr. and Mrs. Dursley let Harry send daily owl posts to the Order telling them he was fine. The last thing they wanted was people from Harry's world coming over.The Dursley's son Dudley, who was the same age as Harry, stayed away from him. He had had bad experiences with wizards. When Hagrid came to tell Harry about him being a wizard and going to Hogwarts, Hagrid had given Harry a cake. When Hagrid saw Dudley eating it he gave him a pigtail, which had to be surgically removed.The summer before Harry's second year Dobby the house-elf did magic and the Ministry of Magic thought it was Harry. They sent a warning to Harry reminding him he wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school and if he did it again he would be expelled. When the Dursley's learned he wasn't allowed to do magic they took advantage of it and weren't worried.The summer before Harry's third year Uncle Vernon's sister came over. She always made Harry miserable. Well she was over she got Harry so mad he made her inflated like a balloon. Harry had run away from home but Harry was sure they were afraid of him then.The summer before Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts was the Quiddich World Cup and the Weasley's invited Harry to go. When they picked him up they traveled by Floo Power and destroyed the Dursley's living room. Mr. Weasley repaired it of course but Harry's aunt and uncle weren't happy. Fred and George left a piece of taffy on the ground and Dudley ate it. It made his tongue inflate and Mr. Weasley had to convince Mr. and Mrs. Dursley to let him shrink it.Then the summer before Harry's fifth year two dementors paid a visit to Little Whinging. Dudley had almost gotten a kiss but Harry produced a Patronus. A kiss from a dementor is worse then death; the dementor sucks your soul out of your mouth. Dudley had been experiencing the result of being around a dementor for the first time and could barely speak. Harry had gotten expelled and then just suspended within a half an hour for the Patronus Charm. He almost got thrown out but Professor Dumbledore sent a howler to Harry's aunt and she said he could stay. At the end of Harry's fifth year he learned it was Professor Umbridge who sent the dementors to Little Whinging.Dudley had been put on a diet during Harry's third year at Hogwarts. The rest of the family was put on a diet as well because Mrs. Dursley didn't think it was fair for Dudley to suffer alone. Harry was cheating on his diet though. The Weasleys, Hermione and Sirius would all send him food. Sirius hadn't sent him food that summer nor would he ever again because he had died at the end of Harry's fifth year. Dudley had lost a lot of weight over the two years he was on the diet. He was still over weight but he was better. Harry was shocked at how well Dudley was doing.Harry laid in bed, staring at the ceiling and thought about all the things that had happened to the Dursleys since Harry showed up. It made him laugh. The Dursley's weren't very pleasant people and Harry could care less what happened to him and they could care less what happened to him. Mr. Dursley had even been excited when he thought Harry was going to be thrown in wizarding prison.Harry thought about what would happen if Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley had a reason to show up. Where would he go? Would he go to the Burrow with the Weasley's? He doubted that. The Weasley's seemed to be living in the order. He was sure there was a lot to do since Voldemort came back to power.Would he go to the Order? The Order was made up of a lot of people working to stop Voldemort from carrying out any of his plans. The Order was in Harry's godfather, Sirius Black's, old house. Since Sirius was dead Harry knew he was going to have a hard time if he did go to the Order. After Sirius died Harry thought it was his fault, even after Professor Dumbledore explained why it was his own fault.Would he go somewhere else? If he did go somewhere else, where would he go, Hermione's house? He doubted it. Hermione was muggle-Born and Harry wasn't sure he wanted to go to her house. He had never been over to her house. He always went to the Burrow and last year to the Order.Harry sat up and looked at the calendar on the wall next to his bed. It was Dudley's birthday. Great, Harry thought. This is going to be a great day.Harry slowly walked to the kitchen. Still in his pajamas that were too big for him. When Harry opened the door he was shock at how many presents there were. They were everywhere. Harry barely notice Uncle Vernon sitting at the table reading the newspaper because there were at least 10 presents stacked high on the table."Good morning Aunt Petunia," Harry said to his and who was cooking breakfast. He added, "And Good morning Uncle Vernon."Mr. Dursley just grunted."Oh good morning," Mrs. Dursley said bitterly. "You will be going to Mrs. Figg's well we go with Dudley and Piers to the zoo.""The zoo," Harry said. "Didn't you already take them to the zoo?""The exhibits have change over the last 6 years," She snapped."Why do I have to go over to Mrs. Figg's?" Harry asked. "Can't I just stay in my room?" Actually Harry didn't care if he had to go to Mrs. Figg's house. The summer before Harry learned Mrs. Figg was a Squib but he didn't want the Dursley's to know he didn't care or they would send him somewhere else.Mrs. Dursley said something to Mr. Dursley and then turned to Harry."You can stay here," Mrs. Dursley said coolly. "If you don't mind being locked in your room well we're gone.""I don't mind at all," Harry said."Fine then." Mrs. Dursley snapped. "When Piers gets here you will go up to your room and you will be locked in""Okay," Harry said as he walked over to the table and sat down.A few minutes later Dudley came in and started to count his presents and Mrs. Dursley started serving breakfast.As Harry took a bite of dry toast his aunt had just given Dudley stood up straight triumphantly."Forty-five," He said proudly. "Last year I got forty-three so I got two more this year.""Very good Dudders." Mrs. Dursley said. Dudley usually couldn't do any math. On his eleventh birthday he didn't even know twenty-seven plus two was twenty-nine. He had also been failing math for as long as Harry could remember. They put him in a special math class at school the year before and he still failed.After everyone had finished their toast Dudley opened his presents. He got fifteen computer game, a new TV because he had broken the other one, a new computer because he refused to play with the old one because it was "out of date", a new dirt bike, ten videos, a video player for his TV, and a lot of other things.When Dudley had finished opening his presents the doorbell rang signaling Harry it was time to go upstairs. He heard Piers talking to Dudley and his parents talking to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley.When Piers' parents had left Mr. Dursley said, "I'll be right back I just have to get something." Mr. Dursley trudged loudly up the stairs.When he reached the door he turned to Harry and said, "Now last time we did this you ended up gone when we got home. Let's just hope that happens again." He closed Harry's door and locked it. Harry listened as his uncle shut the door downstairs.Harry just laid in bed and thought, I hope they do come and get me again this year. I know it's not as bad as it was last year but I'd rather be anywhere but the with the Dursleys.Harry decided to start his holiday homework so he went over to his trunk and pulled out his potions homework first. He read:Write an essay about the uses and effects of the polyjuice potion. Must be at least one and a half pieces of parchment long.Well, Harry thought, this should be pretty easy. I won't have to look anything up.Harry took out the parchment and started his essay. He didn't stop after he finished his required amount of parchment. He just kept writing. When Harry finished his essay it filled up more then two pieces of parchment. He had written about how to make it as well as the uses and effects. He was sure Snape wasn't going to be very happy when he saw how good Harry had done on his essay.Then Harry decided to work on his transfiguration homework. He read what he had to do:Write an essay (at least five sentences long) on the first person to learn to be an anamingus.That won't be hard at all, Harry thought as he went to over to his trunk and pulled out History of Magic: Transfiguration that Professor McGonagall gave to all of the Gryffindors at the end of Harry's fifth year saying it would help them during their sixth year if they made it into the Transfiguration N.E.W.Ts training.  
When Harry finished his essay it covered an entire piece of parchment. It hadn't taken him long to write at all.Harry was just about to get his homework for Charms when he heard a noise downstairs. They're back already? Harry thought. He looked at his clock and saw the Dursley's had only been gone an hour.That can' t be right, Harry thought. He sat very quietly and listened. 


	2. The Rescue

"Is he even here?" He heard a voice asked. It sounded like a girls voice.

"Of course he's here," He heard another voice growl. He knew that voice belonged to Alastor Moody. "Mrs. Figg told us those blokes where letting Harry stay here locked in he's room.""So then what are we doing down here?" He heard a different voice say."I don't know. Let's go get him." Another voice said.CRASH!"TONKS!" Harry heard three voices say."Sorry," He heard the girl's voice, whom he now realized was Tonks, say.Harry heard four pairs on footsteps heading up the stairs and down the hall to his room. The footsteps stop right in front of Harry's door."Alohamora," He heard a voice say and his door opened. Remus Lupin was standing at the door."Hello Harry." Lupin said brightly. "Have the muggles been treating you right or just been making you send letters to us saying you were fine to make sure we didn't come here?""Actually," Harry said. "They've been a lot nicer since you guys had a talk with them.""Of course they have," Moody growled. "They're dead scared of wizards.""Huh, huh," Tonks coughed."And witches," Moody added."Thank you," Tonks said politely."Hello Professor Moody, Tonks," Harry said to them."I don't understand why these kids keep calling me Professor. I didn't teach anything," Moody growled quietly so no one could here him."What?" Harry asked."Hello," Moody growled."Hello," Tonks said."Hello Harry," Arthur Weasley said. He had just shown up by the door."Hello Mr. Weasley," Harry said."What," Lupin said. "They get hellos and I get an actually?""Hello Professor Lupin," Harry chuckled."Hello Harry," Lupin said pleased."Okay," Tonks giggled. "Now that that's taken care of we should get your stuff Harry.""Okay," Harry said.Lupin and Mr. Weasley went downstairs, Harry and Tonks packed Harry's trunk and Moody just stood there and watched.As they packed Harry's trunk Tonks said, "I still say your room is the best room out of the whole house. The rest of it is way to clean." Tonks had thought that when she came to Harry's house the summer before."Oh and I broke another plate. Sorry." Tonks added."That's okay," Harry said. "They didn't notice the other one missing.""Oh good," Tonks said cheerfully.When Harry's trunk was packed Tonks and Moody carried Harry's trunk downstairs. When they got to the kitchen Lupin put a piece of paper down on the table."Okay Harry," Lupin said. "I wrote another note for the Dursleys."Harry nodded then realized Mr. Weasley wasn't there. "Where's Mr. Weasley?" He asked."He's getting the car and waiting for the signal," Lupin answered.Tonks and Moody set down Harry's trunk and waited until Mr. Weasley opened the door."Got the signal," Mr. Weasley said. "Let's go."Tonks and Moody picked up Harry's trunk and walked out the door. When Harry stepped out the door he was surprised to see a Ford Anglia sitting in he's driveway. It was the same car he and Ron had driven to school during their second year and crashed into the Whomping Willow. It had been in the Forbidden Forest ever since.On their way to the car, Tonks tripped over her feet and dropped her end of Harry's trunk on her feet. Moody couldn't lift it by himself and dropped his end. It landed on his toes and he let out a howl.Lupin and Mr. Weasley went over and lifted the trunk into the car. Moody mumbled something but Harry didn't hear it."Sorry," Tonks said to Moody. "I am so sorry. I don't know how I didn't fail on Stealth and Tracking being as clumsy as I am."They got in the car. Moody was driving and everyone else sat in the back.Tonks must have apologized a hundred times in the car. Finally Harry got sick of it and asked, "Why did it take so long to get this car out of the forest?""Well," Mr. Weasley said. "I have no idea. Remus do you know?""Don't know," Lupin said. "Maybe every time someone got near it, it drove away." Lupin suggested. "Did you bewitch it to do that? If anyone that wasn't a Weasley got near it without a Weasley it would drive away?""No I did not." Mr. Weasley said. "Only to fly, become invisible and drive itself where I told it to go.""Arthur," Moody growled. "You do realize you work at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts at the Ministry of Magic don't you?""Yes why?" Mr. Weasley said kindly."Because," Tonks said. "You're breaking the law in your own section. So basically if anyone found out you would have to go yell at yourself and bring yourself in.""Well no one did find out and know one will considering Molly and Dumbledore made me take all the enchantments of everything I've enchanted." Mr. Weasley didn't seem very happy about that."Yes, Arthur, we all know how disappointed you were," Lupin said."Where are we going?" Harry asked.Lupin, Mr. Weasley and Tonks all opened their mouths at the same time but Lupin answered first, "Well, we're going to Sir ( Er (The Order." Lupin said avoiding Sirius' name. "Ron is already there. So is Ginny. Fred and George might be there when we get there. Molly and Arthur have had the family there all summer. Took Ron and Ginny straight there after they got off the train. Both of them have been begging us to get you since the first day of the holidays. Everyone wanted to get you away from the Dursley's but Dumbledore said we had to wait for the right time."How are Ron and Ginny?" Harry asked."Bored out of their minds," Lupin answered. "They're fine but extremely bored. They're fine but bored. There's really nothing for them to do at the Order, and everyone is always really busy so really they have to find something to do on their own."And Fred and George," Harry said. "Their mom didn't kill them after school did she?" Harry asked remembering they left school before they took their N.E.W.T.s and how they left school causing a huge seen."Fred and George are fine. Molly didn't really have a chance to kill them. After they left school they bought a place in Diagon Alley right away and didn't tell anyone where they were until school let out. Molly was furious when she heard what they did. She's still pretty steamed up now but she's better now. Those boys have made a lot of money and have given some to their mom and dad so I think that helped. Oh and after school was over they came to the Order and said, 'We're joining.' Well Molly tried to talk them out of it but they were out of school and she had to let them. After all they are out of school."Lupin finished just as Moody pulled into a parking lot."Okay," Lupin said as they all got out of the car. "Tonks and Moody take Harry's things and Arthur go with them. I need to talk to Harry.""Okay," Moody said. "But if she drops it one more time.""I said sorry," Tonks said as she and Moody lifted Harry's trunk and walked away with Mr. Weasley following.Lupin turned to Harry and said calmly, "Now I know you don't like Professor Snape.""You can say that again," Harry mumbled."But," Lupin continued as they started walking to the Order. "Professor Snape is going to be at the Order a lot more than he was last year. I've made my peace with him. Ron, Ginny, Fred and George have all been fine. They really haven't said much to him. You have to do the same. Don't talk to him if you need to." Lupin was very being very serious."I'll try," Harry said quietly."Well you need to," Lupin said sternly. "We don't need anymore people arguing with him. Actually we don't need anymore people arguing at all.""Who else has been arguing with him?" Harry asked as they reached the Order. "Shh," Lupin said opening the door. "Don't say anything until we get to the kitchen." 


	3. The Return

Lupin opened the door and Harry followed him inside. They walked down the hall into the kitchen.

"Okay, Harry stay here," Lupin said. "I'm going to go get everyone."

Lupin stepped out the door. Harry looked around and memories of Sirius came back. The memory of the night he died was the strongest. He sunk in a chair around the table.

_CRACK_

Fred and George Weasley appeared in the kitchen. They had big smiles on their faces.

"Hello Harry," They said happily.

"Hey," Harry said glumly. Sirius would normally be the first one to meet him.

"Harry," Fred said. "I know you were upset at the end of last year but I thought you would be happy now."

"After all..."

"George quiet," Mrs. Weasley snapped. She had just entered the room. Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny and Arthur Weasley entered the room too.

"Hello Harry," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hey Harry," Bill, Charlie and Mr. Weasley said.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said. "Glad your finally here."

"Hey mate," Ron said. "How's your summer been?"

Before Harry could answer Mundungus, Kingsley, Tonks, Moody and Lupin entered the room.

"Hello Harry," Kingsley said brightly.

"Hello everyone," Harry answered.

"Now there will be a few more people joining us in a minute," Mrs. Weasley said. "But I would like to have everyone sit at the table so we can start when they get down here."

They set the table and sat down just as they heard two voices yelling from the floor above. It was impossible to make out what they were saying.

Then there was a third very loud, powerful, voice that sad very clearly, "Silence! Me and everyone else is sick of your constant bickering! Now could you not fight for two minutes as I tell you something?" The voice clearly belonged to Albus Dumbledore.

Everyone sat silently in a very quiet house until they heard three sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. After the steps stopped the door opened. Only Albus Dumledore stood there.

"Hello everyone," Dumbledore said in a very different voice then they all had just heard. "Hello Harry. Would you come into the hall for a moment?"

Harry looked around at everyone. They were all smiling. Harry got out of his seat and walked out of the room into the hall.

Dumbledore lead Harry down the hall to the Order meeting room. They stopped just outside the door.

"Now Harry," Dumbledore said. "Before I open the door I would like to say two words. Time-Turner."

_What? _Harry thought. _Time-Turner? Why would Dumbledore say that?_

Dumbledore opened the door. Harry first saw Snape. He was sitting bitterly at a table big enough to seat fifty people. The room was huge.

As Harry looked around he saw another man. He had a huge smile on his face. The man was Sirius Black.

"What... b-but... y... y... you're... oh," Harry said. He realized what Dumbledore ment by Time-Turner. Harry smiled. He couldn't believe it. Sirius was alive. Why hadn't he figured it out before? He had had loads of hints. Of course it was Sirius who had been fighting none stop with Snape. Who else could it be?

What Fred said made sense too. He would have been happy if he knew Sirius was alive.

"Hello Harry," Sirius chirped happily. He still had a huge smile on his face.

"Hello Sirius," Harry said very happy. Then his smile faded. Why hadn't anyone told him Sirius was alive?

"Because I told them not to," Sirius said as though he had read Harry's mind. "I wanted you to find out like this. I wanted you to see me with your own eyes. I knew otherwise you wouldn't believe it."

"You've got that right," Harry said quietly.

"Okay now let us explain exactly what's going on," Dumbledore said.

"You see Harry," Sirius began. "I was never actually dead. Sure I never came out from behind the curtain. I tried but your Professor over there wouldn't let me."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Okay let's stop from the beginning." Dumbledore said. "Sirius your side first."

"Okay," Sirius said. "Now when Bellatrix put that hex on me I fell behind the curtain. I jumped up and was about to go back out and fight some more when Severus came out into the opened and told me, 'Come. If you go back out there you'll die. Dumbledore told me to get you.'

"Of course I was very confused but I started to go with him anyway. When I heard you calling like your life depended on it I tried to go back out but Severus wouldn't let me. We came back here and Dumbledore explained what was going on. I've been here ever since."

"Now it's my turn." Dumbledore said. "See I thought Sirius died so after you left my office I got out my Time-Turner. I went to Severus, gave him the Time-Turner and told him, 'Go back in time to when Harry left for the Department of Mysteries. Go there and stay behind the curtain. You will hear a lot of people but stay behind it. Sirius will fall behind it and I want you to get him back to Grimmaulds Place at any cost.' Then I came here and met Professor Snape. He had already been waiting awhile. When I got there I saw Sirius was fine and was very relieved. I told Sirius what was going on and to stay here."

Snape got out of his chair and began his side of the story, "After Professor Dumbledore gave me the Time-Turner and told me what to do I got off school grounds and turned it back a few times. Then I Apparated to the to the Department of Mysteries. I went behind the curtain."

Snape sighed and continued in his cold voice. "After an hour of waiting I finally heard people. I thought finally but it was only you and your friends. I stood and paced. Those voices you heard were me mumbling.

"After you got done yelling, 'Sirius, Sirius is that you?' and lift I sat there for what felt like forever when I finally heard people come. I waited for a little while, listening to everything that was going on, when Sirius fell through the curtain. He jumped up and was about to go back to fight when I stopped him.

"I told him what Professor Dumbledore said and he started to come with me. When he heard you yelling he tried to go help but I wouldn't let him. So finally we got far enough away to Apparate without anyone hearing us and came here."

Harry let all this information wash over him. He moved over to the table and sat down.

All these emotions were rushing through him. Sure he was happy Sirius was back but he was also angry. Angry at Snape for not letting Sirius come out. Angry at Sirius for not fighting harder, and at everyone else for not telling him Sirius was alive.

Harrry was confused to. It didn't make sense. Snape would never help Sirius. Sirius had tried to kill Snape when they were 16. Sirius and Harry's father things to Snape all through their years at Hogwarts. Snape would have never helped Sirius.

As if sensing Harry's confusing Dumbledore said, "Now Harry just because Professor Snape doesn't like Sirius doesn't mean he wants Sirius dead.

"Now," Sirius said. "Best be off to dinner. I'm very hungry."

Sirius, Dumbledore, Harry and Snape all got up and headed for the kitchen. In the kitchen everyone had big smiles on their faces. Harry was smiling too. He couldn't believe it. He was having one of the best days of his life. He got to leave the Dursley's and he found out Sirius was alive.

He went to the table and sat down next to Ron.

"Hey mate," Ron said. "How was your summer?"

"Well," Harry said. "It's only been a week but it was good. The Dursley's were a lot nicer since they had the talk with Tonks, Moody, Lupin, and your dad."

When Harry finished the doorbell rang. Harry noticed Mrs. Black's portrait wasn't screaming.

"Hey Ron," Harry said. "What happened to Mrs. Black's portrait?"

"We got it down," Ron said. "Finally. The canvas broke but she's gone. Kreacher was really upset though.

"How is Kreacher?" Harry asked.

"Oh he's fine," Ron said. "Everyone's being a lot nicer to him. Sirius even promised he would mount Kreacher's head on a plaque when he dies."

That was Kreacher's life long dream. To have his head cut off and have it mounted on a plaque like his mother's.

"Kreacher must be happy," Harry said.

"Oh he is," Ron said. "He's even doing house work."

"Wow," Harry said taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah," Ron said. "I was surprised too, but now there's nothing to do."

"Oh," Harry said. "Why is Snape here?"

"I don't know," Ron said. "But the only time he goes home is to sleep. I'm going crazy."

"Oh," Harry said. "That must stink."

"Yeah it does," Ron said. "I haven't talked to him. If I did I think I would turn into Sirius and yell."

(I got the idea for the way I brought Sirius back from capteinamelia. I thought it was a very good way to bring him back so I asked her if I could use it and she said yes. I believe the story was called Harry Potter and the Anamagi fight. Read it, it's good.)


End file.
